2018
2018. aasta (MMXVIII) oli 21. sajandi 18. aasta. Sündmused Poliitika ja maailmasündmused * 1. jaanuar – Bulgaaria sai Euroopa Liidu eesistujariigiks. * 1. jaanuar – Eelneva aasta detsembri lõpus Iraanis alganud protestilainetes oli hukkunud vähemalt 10 inimest. * 19. jaanuar – Türgi alustas sõjalist rünnakut kurdi vägede vastu Süürias. pisi|100px|[[Miloš Zeman]] * 27. jaanuar – Miloš Zeman valiti tagasi Tšehhi presidendiks. * 28. jaanuar – Separistid hõivasid Jeemenis Adenis president Abdrabbuh Mansur Hadi vägede käest valitsushooned. * 28. jaanuar – Soome presidendiks valiti tagasi Sauli Niinistö. * 28. jaanuar – Rwanda president Paul Kagame valiti Aafrika Liidu eesistujaks. * 14. veebruar – Cyril Ramaphosa sai pärast Jacob Zuma sunnitud tagasiastumist Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi presidendiks. * 4. märts – Itaalia üldvalimistel saavutas enamuse keskparempoolsete parteide koalitsioon. * 15. märts – Seoses endise Vene spiooni Sergei Skripali mürgitamisega varem samal kuul saatis Suurbritannia riigist välja 23 Vene diplomaati. pisi|left|100px|[[Vladimir Putin]] * 18. märts – Vladimir Putin valiti tagasi Venemaa presidendiks. * 21. märts – Peruu president Pedro Pablo Kuczynski astus tagasi seoses korruptsioonisüüdistuse ja pärast seda, kui seisis parlamendis silmitsi teise umbusaldushääletusega. pisi|140px|March for Our Livesi meeleavalduses osalejad [[Washingtonis]] * 24. märts – Üle maailma toimus paarisajas linnas üle kahe miljoni osavõtjaga meeleavaldus March for Our Lives, milles nõuti USA relvapoliitika karmistamist. * 26. märts – Üle 20 riigi teatastasid vastuseks Sergei ja Julia Skripali mürgitamisele varem samal kuul Vene diplomaatide väljasaatmisest. * 30. märts – Iisraeli ja Gaza tsooni piiril toimunud relvakokkupõrkes hukkus 18 palestiinlasest meeleavaldajat ja üle 1400 inimese sai vigastada. * 1. aprill – Costa Rica presidendiks valiti Carlos Alvarado. * 4. aprill – Sierra Leone presidendiks valiti Julius Maada Bio. * 8. aprill – Ungari parlamendivalimistel saavutas peaminister Viktor Orbáni juhitud koalitsioon Rahvusassamblees kolmandat korda järjest enamuse. * 14. aprill – USA, Suurbritannia ja Prantsusmaa korraldasid vastuseks nädal aega varem Süürias toimunud arvatavale keemiarünnakule riigi keemiarelvatehastele raketirünnakuid. * 15. aprill – Montenegro presidendiks valiti riigi endine peaminister Milo Đukanović. pisi|left|100px|[[Miguel Díaz-Canel]] * 19. aprill – Kuuba presidendina astus ametisse Miguel Díaz-Canel. * 19. aprill – Svaasimaa kuningas Mswati III nimetas riigi ametliku nime ümber eSwatini kuningriigiks. * 23. aprill – Serž Sargsjan astus seoses ulatuslike meeleavalduste tõttu Armeenia peaministri kohalt tagasi. pisi|125px|[[Kim Jong-uni ja Moon Jae-ini kohtumine]] * 27. aprill – Põhja-Korea ja Lõuna-Korea liidrid kohtusid kahe riigi piiril, kus nõustuti Korea sõda ametlikult hiljem sama aasta sees lõpetada. * 2. mai – Baskimaa terroriorganisatsioon ETA teatas oma tegevuse lõpetamisest. * 9. mai – Malaisia üldvalimistel võitis enamuse Mahathir Mohamadi juhitud opositsioonikoalitsioon Pakatan Harapan. * 14. mai – Iisraeli väed tapsid Gaza tsoonis üle 60 palestiinlasest meeleavaldaja. Samal päeval oli USA viinud oma suursaatkonna Jeruusalemma. pisi|left|100px|[[Nicolás Maduro]] * 20. mai – Nicolás Maduro valiti tagasi Venezuela presidendiks. * 24. mai – Rahvusvaheline uurimisrühm jõudis järeldusele, et 2014. aastal Ukraina kohal Malaisia lennuki allatulistamiseks kasutatud Buk-tüüpi rakett oli tulistatud Venemaa 53. õhutõrjeraketibrigaadi relvastusest Kurskist. * 26. mai – Iirimaa valijad hääletasid abordi legaliseerimise poolt. * 1. juuni – Hispaania parlament avaldas umbusaldust peaminister Mariano Rajoyle ja valis uueks peaministriks Pedro Sáncheze. pisi|100px|[[Giuseppe Conte]] * 1. juuni – Itaalia peaministriks sai Giuseppe Conte. * 3. juuni – Sloveenia Demokraatlik Partei võitis Janez Janšai juhtimisel riigi parlamendivalimistel enim kohti. * 9. juuni – Kanadas La Malbaies toimunud G7 tippkohtumisel keeldus USA ühisavaldust heaks kiitmast. pisi|left|100px|Kim Jong-un ja Donald Trump Singapuris kätlemas * 12. juuni – USA president Donald Trump ja Põhja-Korea liider Kim Jong-un kohtusid Singapuris. * 12. juuni – Kreeka ja Makedoonia jõudsid ligi 30 aastat kestnud nimevaidluses kokkuleppele, mille kohaselt saab Makedoonia ametlikuks nimeks Põhja-Makedoonia Vabariik. * 13. juuni – Abdrabbuh Mansur Hadi alustasid Saudi Araabia toetusel rünnakut Jeemeni võtmesadama Al Hudaydahi vastu pärast seda, kui houthidedest mässajatest ei olnud taganema hakanud. pisi|100px|[[Andrés Manuel López Obrador]] * 1. juuli – Andrés Manuel López Obrador valiti Mehhiko presidendiks. * 1. juuli – Austria sai Euroopa Liidu eesistujariigiks. * 9. juuli – Etioopia ja Eritrea juhid sõlmisid deklaratsiooni aastaid kestnud kahe riigi vahelise piiritüli lõpetamiseks. * 23. juuli – Süüria kodusõda: Süüria väed vallutasid kõik Süüria opositsiooni valduses olevad alad riigi lõunaosas. * 25. juuli – Imran Khani juhitud Pakistan Tehreek-e-Insaf saavutas Pakistani üldvalmistel enamuse. Valmisi häirisid vägivallarünnakud. * 4. august – Bangladeshis liiklusohutuse toetuseks toimunud meeleavaldustes sai viga üle 140 inimese. * 5. august – Saudi Araabia saatis välja Kanada suursaadiku pärast seda, kui Kanada oli kritiseerinud inimõiguste rikkumist Saudi Araabias. * 7. august – Colombia presidendiks sai Iván Duque Márquez. * 12. august – Mitu päeva Rumeenia pealinnas Bukarestis väldanud valitsusvastastes meeleavaldustes hukkus üle 450 inimese. * 10. august – Sajad hukkusid, kui Taliban hõivas Afganistanis viieks päevaks strateegiliselt olulise Ghazni provintsi ja selle keskuse. pisi|left|100px|[[Scott Morrison]] * 24. august – Austraalia parlament valis uueks peaministriks senise rahandusministri Scott Morrisoni. Senine peaminister Malcolm Turnbull oli varem teatanud tagasiastumisest oma partei sees puuduva usalduse tõttu. * 4. september – Pakistani presidendiks valiti Arif Alvi. * 23. september – Maldiivide presidendiks valiti Ibrahim Mohamed Solih. * 5. oktoober – Denis Mukwege ja Nadia Murad pälvisid Nobeli rahuauhinna võitluse eest lõpetada seksuaalvägivalla kasutamine sõjarelvana. * 7. oktoober – Meng Hongwei astus tagasi Interpoli presidendi kohalt pärast seda, kui ta oli vahistatud altkäemaksu võtmise eest. pisi|130px|People's Vote'i meeleavaldus * 20. oktoober – Hinnanguliselt 700 000 inimest üle Suurbritannia osales Londonis Brexiti vastu toimunud meeleavaldusel People's Vote. * 20. oktoober – Saudi Araabia ametivõimud teatasid, et ajakirjanik Jamal Khashoggi tapeti Saudi Araabia konsulaadis İstanbulis. pisi|left|100px|[[Sahle-Work Zewde]] * 25. oktoober – Sahle-Work Zewde valiti Etioopia esimeseks naispresidendiks. * 26. oktoober – Michael D. Higgins valiti tagasi Iirimaa presidendiks. * 28. oktoober – Brasiilia presidendiks valiti Jair Bolsonaro. * 4. november – Uus-Kaledoonia hääletas referendumil iseseisvumise vastu. * 6. november – USA-s toimunud vahevalimistel saavutas Demokraatlik Partei Esindajatekojas enamuse, samas kui Vabariiklik Partei suurendas enamust Senatis. * 13. november – Keset Sri Lanka põhiseaduslikku kriisi takistas riigi ülemkohus riigi presidendil Maithripala Sirisenal parlamendi laiali saata. * 26. november – Ukraina president kuulutas välja sõjaseisukorra pärast seda, kui Vene väed olid Krimmi lähedal vastuolulises Kertši väinas hõivanud kolm laeva. * 29. november – Salomé Zourabichvili valiti Gruusia esimeseks naispresidendiks. * 8. detsember – Prantsusmaal osales kollaste vestide liikumise organiseeritud meeleavaldustel umbes 125 000 inimest. Mitmel pool muutusid meeleavaldused vägivaldseks. Kokkupõrgetes politseiga sai vigastada üle 130 inimese. Terrorirünnakud ja muud rünnakud * 20. jaanuar – Afganistanis Kabulis asuvale hotellile korraldatud rünnakus hukkus vähemalt 22 ja sai vigastada veel üle 20 inimese. * 27. jaanuar – Afganistanis Kabulis toimunud autopommiplahvatuses hukkus vähemalt 103 ja sai vigastada üle 230 inimese. * 14. veebruar – USA-s Florida osariigis Parklandis toimunud koolitulistamises hukkus 17 ja sai vigastada veel 15 inimest. * 28. veebruar – Burkina Faso pealinnas Ouagadougous toimunud rünnakutes hukkus vähemalt 28 ja sai vigastada vähemalt 50 inimest. * 5. märts – Endine Vene spioon Sergei Skripal ja tema tütar mürgitati Inglismaal Salisburys närvigaasiga. * 14. märts – Rio de Janeiros tapeti Brasiilia poliitik ja inimõiguslane Marielle Franco. * 21. märts – Afganistanis Kabulis toimunud enesetapurünnakus hukkus 33 inimest. * 23. märts – Lõuna-Prantsusmaal Trèbes'is tappis Islamiriigile truudust vandunud terrorist neli pantvangi võtnud inimest. Terroristi lasi politsei lõpuks maha. * 7. aprill – Arvatavas keemiarünnakus Süürias Doumas hukkus paarkümmend inimest. * 22. aprill – Jeemenis Hajjahi kubernerkonnas toimunud õhurünnakus hukkus vähemalt 33 tsiviilisikut. * 23. aprill – Kanadas Torontos sõitis kaubik rahva sekka, hukkus 15 ja sai vigastada kümme inimest. * 13. mai – Enesetaputerroristid ründasid Indoneesia suuruselt teises linnas Surabaya kolme kirikut, hukkus vähemalt 25 inimest. * 18. mai – USA-s Texase osariigis Santa Fe linna keskkoolis toimunud tulistamises hukkus kümme inimest. * 28. mai – USA-s Marylandi osariigis Annapolises ajalehetoimetuses toimunud tulistamises hukkus viis inimest. * 10. juuli – Pakistanis Peshawaris toimunud enesetapurünnakus hukkus 21 ja sai vigastada üle 70 inimese. * 13. juuli – Pakistanis Mastungis ja Bannus toimunud pommirünnakutes hukkus vähemalt 154 inimest ja üle 220 sai vigastada. * 9. august – Jeemenis hukkus Saudi Araabia korraldatud õhurünnakus koolibussile vähemalt 51 inimest. * 31. august – Plahvatuses hukkus Donetski Rahvavabariigi juht Aleksandr Zahhartšenko. * 6. september – Brasiilia presidendivalimiste kandidaat Jair Bolsonaro sai noarünnakus vigastada. * 22. september – Iraanis Ahvāzis rünnati Iraani-Iraagi sõja mälestuseks toimunud sõjaväeparaadi. Hukkus 30 ja sai vigastada üle 70 inimese. * 17. oktoober – Krimmis Kertši linna tehnikumis toimunud tulistamises hukkus 21 ja sai vigastada veel 70 inimest. * 27. oktoober – USA-s Pittsburghis asuvas sünagoogis toimunud tulistamises hukkus 11 inimest. * 7. november – USA-s California osariigis Thousand Oaksis toimunud baaritulistamises hukkus 13 inimest. * 11. detsember – Prantsusmaal Strasbourgis jõuluturul toimunud terrorirünnakus hukkus viis ja sai vigastada 12 inimest. Politsei lasi kaks päeva hiljem rünnaku toimepannud isiku maha. Tehnika ja teadussaavutused * 29. jaanuar – Egiptuses avastati senitundmatu dinosauruste perekond Mansourasaurus. pisi|left|120px|Kuuvarjutus 31. jaanuaril * 31. jaanuar – Okeaanias, Aasias ja Põhja-Ameerikas oli vaadeldav super-kuuvarjutus. Tegemist oli samuti esimese korraga pärast 35 aastat, mil ühes kuus esines kaks täiskuud. * 6. veebruar – SpaceX-i kanderakett Falcon Heavy tegi esmalennu. Raketi pardal viidi kosmosesse Elon Muski sportauto Tesla Roadster. * 12. veebruar – Teadlased teatasid uue antibiootikumide klassi malatsidiinide avastamisest. * 5. märts – Korallimeres avastati Teise maailmasõja ajal põhja läinud USA lennukikandja USS Lexington (CV-2) vrakk. * 2. aprill – Hiina esimene kosmosejaam Tiangong-1 sisenes Maa atmosfääri ja kukkus Vaiksesse ookeani. * 4. aprill – Astronoomid teadaolevalt kõige kaugema tähe, üheksa miljardi valgusaasta kaugusel asuva MACS J1149 Lensed Star 1 avastamisest. * 18. aprill – Startis NASA kosmoseteleskoop TESS, mille eesmärgiks on otsida eksoplaneete. * 5. mai – InSighti missiooni kosmoselaev startis Vandenbergi õhujõudude baasist koos Mars Cube One'i kuupsatelliitidega Marsi suunas. * 7. juuni – NASA teatas keerukate orgaaniliste molekulide avastamisest Marsil asuvast Gale'i kraatrist. * 27. juuni – Jaapani kosmoseaparaat Hayabusa2 maabus asteroidil 162173 Ryugu. * 11. juuli – Teadlased teatasid 2,1 miljoni aasta vanuste kivist tööriistade avastamisest Shangchenis Hiinas, millega on need vanimad jäljed ürginimestest väljaspool Aafrikat."Ürginimesed jõudsid Hiinasse juba 2,1 miljoni aasta eest!". novaator.err.ee. 12.7.2018. Vaadatud 14.7.2018 * 25. juuli – Teadlased teatasid Marsil lõunapoolusel asuva liustiku all 20 kilomeetrise läbimõõduga soolajärve avastamisest."Marsi liustiku alt leiti tulisoolane järv". novaator.err.ee. 25.7.2018. Vaadatud 26.7.2018 * 27. juuli – Toimus 21. sajandi kõige pikem kuuvarjutus. pisi|150px|Kunstniku kujutelm Parker Solar Probe'ist * 12. august – Kanderakett Delta IV viis kosmosesse NASA kosmosesondi Parker Solar Probe, mis suundub uurima Päikese krooni ja läheneb Päikesele kuni 6,2 miljoni kilomeetri kaugusele. * 15. september – NASA saatis orbiidile satelliidi ICESat-2, kasutades selleks viimast korda kanderaketti Delta II. * 8. oktoober – Valitsustevaheline Kliimamuutuste Nõukogu avaldas aruande, milles rõhutatakse ülemaailmsete jõupingutuste vajadust globaalse soojenemise piiramiseks. * 11. oktoober – Kasahstanist Bajkongõri kosmodroomilt startinud mehitatud kosmoselaeval Sojuz MS-10 tekkis mõni aega pärast õhkutõusu mootoriprobleem. Mõlemad kaks meeskonnaliiget naasid hädamaandumisega vigastusteta. * 20. oktoober – Merkuuri poole alustas teed Euroopa Kosmoseagentuuri ja Jaapani kosmoseagentuuri JAXA ühismissioon BepiColombo. pisi|left|100px|Vallabhbhai Pateli kuju * 31. oktoober – Indias avati maailma kõrgeim skulptuur – iseseisvuskangelase Vallabhbhai Pateli auks püstitatud 182-meetrine kuju. * 16. november – Vihtide ja Mõõtude Peakonverents defineeris ümber kilogrammi, ampri, kelvini ja mooli. pisi|100px|InSighti maandumine Marsi pinnale * 26. november – NASA maandur InSight maanus edukalt Marsi pinnal. * 3. detsember – NASA kosmosesond OSIRIS-REx jõudis asteroidile 101955 Bennu. * 10. detsember – Teadlased teatasid, et kosmosesond Voyager 2 on lahkunud heliosfäärist ja jõudnud teise inimese loodud objektina tähtedevahelisse ruumi. Õnnetused ja katastroofid * 4. jaanuar – Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigis Kroonstadi lähedal põrkas rong raudteeülesõidukohal kokku veoautoga. Õnnetuses hukkus 18 inimest ja veel üle 250 sai vigastada. * 6. jaanuar – Hiina idarannikul põrkasid kokku naftatanker ja kaubalaeva, mille tagajärjel puhkes naftatanker põlema. Õnnetuses hukkus naftatankeri kogu 32-liikmeline meeskond * 9. jaanuar – Metsatulekahjude järel California osariigi lõunaosa rannikualasid tabanud maalihetes hukkus 19 inimest * 18. jaanuar – Kasahstanis Aktöbe oblastis süttis buss põlema, hukkus 52 inimest. * 26. jaanuar – Lõuna-Koreas Miryangs toimunud haiglapõlengus hukkus vähemalt 39 inimest ja veel üle 150 sai tervise kahjustusi. * 6. veebruar – Taiwani kirdeosa tabanud maavärinas hukkus vähemalt 12 ja sai vigastada üle 270 inimese. * 10. veebruar – Hongkongis toimunud bussiõnnetuses hukkus 19 inimest. * 11. veebruar – Venemaal Moskva oblastis kukkus alla Saratov Airlinesi reisilennuk. Hukkusid kõik 71 pardal viibinud inimest. pisi|100px|Tsüklon Gita * 12. veebruar – Tongat tabas viimase 60 aasta tugevaim tsüklon Gita, mis tekitas ulatuslikku kahju. * 18. jaanuar – Iraanis Zagrose mägedes kukkus alla Iran Aseman Airlinesi reisilennuk. Hukkusid kõik 65 pardal viibinud inimest. * 26. veebruar – Paapua Uus-Guinead tabanud 7,5-magnituudilises maavärinas hukkus vähemalt 31 ja sai vigastada umbes 300 inimeset. * 2. märts – Aserbaidžaani pealinnas Bakuus asuvas narkoloogiakeskuses toimunud tulekahjus hukkus vähemalt 25 inimest. * 12. märts – Bangladeshi pealinnast Dhakast Nepali pealinna Katmandusse teel olnud reisilennuk kukkus alla. Hukkus vähemalt 49 inimest. * 25. märts – Venemaal Kemerovos asuvas kaubanduskeskuseks toimunud tulekahjus hukkus vähemalt 64 inimest. * 28. märts – Venezuelas Valencias asuvas politseijaamas toimunud tulekahjus hukkus vähemalt 68 inimest. * 6. aprill – Kanadas Saskatchewani provintsis põrkas noorte jäähokimeeskonda kandnud buss kokku veoautoga. Õnnetuses hukkus 16 inimest. * 11. aprill – Alžeerias kukkus alla lennuk Iljušin Il-76. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 257 inimest. * 3. mai – India osariike Uttar Pradeshi ja Rajasthani tabanud tolmutormides hukkus vähemalt 110 inimest. pisi|left|135px|[[Kīlauea vulkaan 2011. aastal]] * 4. mai – Hawaii saarel purskama hakanud Kīlauea vulkaani ja sellega kaasnenud maavärina tõttu evakueeriti ligi 2000 inimest. * 9. mai – Keenias purunes pais, mille põhjustatud tulvades hukkus vähemalt 47 inimest. * 18. mai – Reisilennuk Boeing 737 kukkus mõni aeg pärast õhkutõusu Kuuba pealinnast Havanast alla. Õnnetuses hukkus 111 ja pääses eluga kaks inimest. * 21. mai – Jeemenit ja Ida-Aafrikat tabanud tsükloni tõttu hukkus vähemalt 47 inimest. * 3. juuni – Guatemalas hakkas purskama vulkaan Fuego. Hukkus üle 100 inimese. * 18. juuni – Indoneesias Sumatra saarel läks Toba järvel ümber ülekoormatud turismipraam, hukkus vähemalt kolm ja jäi kadunuks 193 inimest. * 2. juuli – Tais Tham Luang Nang Noni koopas enam kui nädal aega varem kadunuks jäänud 13 inimest leiti elusalt üles. Nädal aega kestnud päästeoperatsiooni tulemusena õnnestus kõik 13 inimest koobast välja päästa. * 5. juuli – Tais Phuketis läks ümber turistide vedanud paat. Hukkus 46 inimest ja viis jäi kadunuks. * 8. juuli – Türgis Çorlus sõitis rong rööbastelt maha. Õnnetuses hukkus 24 inimest ja üle 300 sai vigastada. * 9. juuli – Jaapani lääneosa tabanud üleujutustes ja maalihetes hukkus vähemalt 200 ja 21 inimest jäi kadunuks. * 19. juuli – USA-s Missouri osariigis läks Table Rock Lake'il ümber amfiibsõiduk. Õnnetuses hukkus 17 inimest. * 23. juuli – Laoses kukkus kokku ehitusjärgus olev hüdroelektrijaam, mille tõttu tekkis ulatuslikku kahju ja kodudest pidi lahkuma üle 6000 inimese. * 23. juuli – Jaapanit tabanud kuumalaines suri 80 ja haigaravi vajas üle 22 000 inimese. * 24. juuli – Vietnami tabanud troopilise tormiga kaasnenud üleujutustes ja maalihetes hukkus 32 ja jäi kadunuks 17 inimest. * 25. juuli – Kreeka lõunaosa tabanud ulatuslikes metsatulekahjudes hukkus vähemalt 92 inimest. * 29. juuli – Indoneesiale kuuluvat Lomboki saart tabanud 6,4-magnituudilises maavärinas hukkus 20 inimest. * 4. august – Šveitsis kukkus alla väikelennuk Junkers Ju 52. Õnnetuses hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 20 inimest. * 5. august – Nädal aega varem Indoneesias asuvat Lomboki saart tabanud maavärinale järgnes eelmisest tugevam, 6,9-magnituudiline maavärin. Hukkus üle 300 inimese. * 14. august – Itaalias Genovas kukkus alla sild Ponte Morandi, mida ületas maantee. Hukkus 43 inimest. * 16. august – Kerala osariiki Indias tugevate vihmasadudega kaasnenud üleujutustes hukkus üle 300 inimese ja kodudest pidi lahkuma üle 300 000 inimese. * 25. august – Hiinas Harbinis toimunud hotellipõlengus hukkus 19 ja sai vigastada veel 20 inimest. * 2. september – Tules hävis Brasiilia rahvusmuuseum Rio de Janeiros. pisi|100px|Taifuun Jebi * 4. september – Taiwani ja Jaapanit tabas viimaste aastakümne üks tugevamaid taifuune Jebi, mille tõttu hukkus 17 inimest ja mis tekitas Jaapanis Kansai piirkonnas ulatuslikku kahju. * 6. september – Jaapani Hokkaidō lõunaosa tabanud 6,6-magnituudilises maavärinas hukkus vähemalt üheksa inimest. pisi|left|125px|Orkaan Florence * 14. september – USA-s Põhja-Carolina osariigis maabus orkaan Florence, mille tõttu hukkus vähemalt 15 inimest. * 15. september – Filipiine, Taiwani, Hongkongi ja Hiinat tabanud taifuun Mangkhut nõudis üle 80 inimelu. * 20. september – Victoria järvel Tansaanias läks ümber parvlaev, hukkus vähemalt 136 inimest. * 20. september – Mitu päeva Filipiinidel Cebu saarel väldanud tugevatest vihmahoogudest põhjustatud maalihked nõudsid vähemalt 42 inimelu. * 28. september – Indoneesia Sulawesi saart tabanud 7,5-magnituudilisele maavärinale järgnenud tsunami nõudis vähemalt 2250 inimelu. * 10. oktoober – Floridas maabus 4. kategooria tormina orkaan Michael, mis oli Kesk-Ameerikas nõudnud 15 ja nõudis USA-s veel üle 30 inimelu. * 14. oktoober – Orkaan Leslie maabus Portugalis ekstratroopilise tsükloniga, nõudes 16 inimelu. * 19. oktoober – Indias Amritsaris sõitis rong Vijayadashami festivali tähistatud inimeste sekka. Hukkus vähemalt 59 ja sai vigastada vähemalt 100 inimest. * 22. oktoober – Taiwanis Yilani maakonnas sõitis rong rööbastelt maha. Õnnetuses hukkus 18 ja sai vigastada veel üle 170 inimese. * 23. oktoober – Mehhikot tabasid troopiline torm Vicente ja orkaan Willa, mis nõudsid vähemalt 20 inimelu. * 25. oktoober – Taifuun Yutu sai ajaloo kõige tugevamaks troopiliseks tsükloniks, mis on Mariaanide saarestikku tabanud. * 29. oktoober – Indoneesias Jaava saare rannikul kukkus alla Lion Airi reisilennuk. Hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud 189 inimest. * 30. oktoober – Taifuun Yutu jõudis Filipiinidele, nõudes vähemalt 15 inimelu. * 10. november – Sama aasta augustis Kongo Demokraatlikus Vabariigis puhkenud ebolapuhang oli riigis nõudnud üle 200 inimelu. * 16. november – California osariiki tabanud ajaloo rängimad metsatulekahjud olid nõudnud ligi 80 inimelu. * 16. november – 2017. aasta novemberis kaduma läinud Argentina allveelaeva vrakk San Juan leiti Lõuna-Atlandil üles. * 13. detsember – Türgis Ankaras hukkus üheksa inimest, kui kiirrong põrkas kokku veduriga. pisi|135px|Tsunami põhjustatud kahjud Indoneesia saarel * 22. detsember – Indoneesias hakkas purskama Krakatau vulkaan, mille põhjustatud tsunamis hukkus vähemalt 437 ja jäi kadunuks veel 25 inimest. * 31. detsember – Venemaal Magnitogorskis toimus kortermajas gaasiplahvatus, mille tagajärjel kukkus hoone kokku. Hukkus 38 inimest. Ettevõtlus ja majandus * 9. mai – USA jaekaubanduskett Walmart teatas, et ostis umbes 16 miljardi dollari eest India e-kaubandusettevõtte Flipkarti. * 12. juuni – Telekommunikatsiooni kongolomeraat AT&T ostis 85 miljardi dollari eest meediakontserni Time Warneri. * 6. juuli – USA-s jõustus Hiinast sissetoodavatele toodetele kehtestatud 25% impordimaks. * 27. juuli – 21st Century Foxi aktsionär kiitsid heaks The Walt Disney Company soetamise 71,3 miljardi dollari eest. Õigus ja kuritegevus * 24. jaanuar – USA naiste võimlemiskoondise arst Larry Nassar saadeti enam kui 150 võimleja seksuaalse kuritarvitamise eest enam kui 40 aastaks vangi. * 6. aprill – Lõuna-Korea endine president Park Geun-hye mõisteti korruptsioonis süüdi mõistetuna 24 aastaks vangi. * 25. aprill – Taani ettevõtja Peter Madsen mõisteti ajakirjaniku Kim Walli mõrvamise eest eluks ajaks vangi. * 26. aprill – USA koomik Bill Cosby mõisteti süüdi mitmes seksuaalkuriteos. * 25. mai – Kehtima hakkas Euroopa Liidu isikuandmete kaitse üldmäärus. pisi|100px|[[Nawaz Sharif]] * 6. juuli – Pakistani endine peaminister Nawaz Sharif mõisteti korruptsioonisüüdistuste eest kümneks aastaks vangi. * 11. juuli – Uusnatside rühmituse Natsionaalsotsialistlik Põrandaalune liider Beate Zschäpe mõisteti pärast enam kui viis aastat kestnud kohtuprotsessi eluks ajaks vangi. * 3. september – Myanmar saatis kaks uudisteagentuuri Reutersi ajakirjanikku seitsmeks aastaks vangi, kuna nad olid rohingjade vastu toimepandud vägivalda uurides rikkunud riigisaladusi. * 6. september – India ülemkohus legaliseeris kõik konsensuslikud seksuaalaktid. * 17. oktoober – Kanada legaliseeris kanepi. * 26. oktoober – Mitmetele prominentsetele USA presidenti Donald Trumpi kritiseerivatele isikutele saadeti pakipomm. * 31. oktoober – Pakistani kristlik naine, kelle riigi ülemkohus oli 2010. aastal surma saatnud, vabastati surmanuhtlusest. Religioon * 14. jaanuar – Russell M. Nelson sai Viimse Aja Pühade Jeesuse Kristuse Kiriku presidendiks. * 28. juuli – Ameerika peapiiskop Theodore Edgar McCarrick astus pärast seksuaalse väärkohtlemise skandaali esimese vaimulikuna pärast 1927. aastat välja kardinalide kolleegiumist. Kunst ja kultuur * 1. veebruar – Arheoloogid teatasid Lidari laserskaneerimist kasutades ligi 60 000 maiade kultuuri ehitise avastamisest Guatemalas. * 4. märts – 2017. aasta Oscarite jagamisel võitis neli auhinda "Vee puudutus" ("The Shape of Water"), sealhulgas parima filmi ja parima lavastaja auhinna. * 4. mai – Rootsi Akadeemia teatas, et 2018. aastal Nobeli kirjandusauhinda välja ei anta. * 19. mai – Toimusid Prints Harry ja Meghan Markle'i pulmad. * 7. juuni – Kanadas seadustati teise riigina maailmas marihuaana rekreatiivne kasutamine. * 24. juuni – Saudi Araabia naised said seadusliku õiguse autot juhtida. * 12. oktoober – Kuigi Nobeli kirjandusauhind jäeti 2018. aastal esmakordselt ajaloos välja andmata, tunnustati alternatiivise Nobeli kirjandusauhinnaga Guadeloupe'i kirjanikku Maryse Condét. * 15. november – Briti kunstniku David Hockney maal "Portrait of an Artist (Pool with Two Figures)" müüdi oksjonil 90,3 miljoni dollari eest, mis tegi sellest maailma kõige kallima elava kunstniku töö."David Hockney maal lõi maailmarekordi". Postimees. 16.11.2018. Vaadatud 17.11.2018 Sport * 4. veebruar – Philadelphia Eagles võitis esimest korda ameerika jalgpalli kõrgliiga NFL-i finaalmängu Super Bowli, kui võitis New England Patriotsi. * 8. veebruar – Lõuna-Koreas Pyeongchangis algasid 25. veebruarini kestnud XXIII taliolümpiamängud. pisi|left|125px|Prantsusmaa koondis tähistamas maailmameistritiitlit * 15. juuli – Venemaal toimunud jalgpalli maailmameistrivõistlustel saavutas Prantsusmaa võidu Horvaatia üle ja tuli teist korda maailmameistriks. * 16. september – Keenia jooksja Eliud Kipchoge püstitas Berliini maratonil uue maailmarekordi, 2:01.39. Samal päeval püstitas lisaks prantslane Kevin Mayer maailmarekordi kümnevõistluses, kuiu saavutas tulemuse 9126 punkti. * 28. oktoober – Pesapalliklubi Boston Red Sox tuli World Seriesi võitjaks. * 25. november – Lewis Hamilton tuli viiendat korda Vormel-1 maailmameistriks. pisi|100px|Magnus Carlsen * 28. november – Magnus Carlsen alistas Fabiano Caruana ja säilitas maailmameistritiitli. Muusika * 19. jaanuar – Kanada hard rock i ansambel Rush teatas tegevuse lõpetamisest. * 28. jaanuar – 60. Grammy auhindade jagamisel pälvis enim auhindu Bruno Mars, võites kokku kuues kategoorias. Postuumselt pälvis auhinna Leonard Cohen. pisi|left|125px|[[Netta Barzilai]] * 12. mai – Portugalis Lissabonis toimunud 63. Eurovisiooni lauluvõistluse finaalkontserdi võitis Iisraeli laulja Netta Barzilai looga "Toy". Tähtsamad 2018. aastal ilmunud albumid * Camila Cabello – "Camila" (12. jaanuar) * Fall Out Boy – "Mania" (19. jaanuar) * Justin Timberlake – "Man of the Woods" (2. veebruar) * Judas Priest – "Firepower" (9. märts) * Kacey Musgraves – "Golden Hour" (30. märts) * Cardi B – "Invasion of Privacy" (5. aprill) * Kylie Minogue – "Golden" (6. aprill) * Thirty Seconds to Mars – "America" (6. aprill) * Janelle Monáe – "Dirty Computer" (27. aprill) * Arctic Monkeys – "Tranquility Base Hotel & Casino" (11. mai) * Pusha T – "Daytona" (25. mai) * Kanye West – "Ye" (1. juuni) * Christina Aguilera – "Liberation" (15. juuni) * Beyoncé ja Jay-Z – "Everything Is Love" (16. juuni) * Drake – "Scorpion" (29. juuni) * Gorillaz – "The Now Now" (29. juuni) * Travis Scott – "Astroworld" (3. august) * Ariana Grande – "Sweetener" (17. august) * Eminem – "Kamikaze" (31. august) * Mariah Carey – "Caution" (16. november) Filmindus Surnud pisi|130px|[[France Gall]] pisi|130px|[[Billy Graham]] pisi|130px|[[Dolores O'Riordan]] pisi|130px|[[Stephen Hawking]] pisi|130px|[[Patricia Morison]] pisi|130px|[[Aretha Franklin]] pisi|130px|[[John McCain]] pisi|130px|[[George H. W. Bush]] * 2. jaanuar – Thomas S. Monson, USA usujuht (90) * 4. jaanuar – Ray Thomas, briti muusik (76) * 5. jaanuar – John Young, USA astronaut (87) * 6. jaanuar – Horace Ashenfelter, USA kergejõustiklane (94) * 7. jaanuar – France Gall, prantsuse laulja (70) * 14. jaanuar – Dan Gurney, USA autovõidusõitja (86) * 15. jaanuar – Dolores O'Riordan, iiri muusik (46) * 19. jaanuar – Dorothy Malone, USA näitleja (93) * 22. jaanuar – Ursula Le Guin, USA kirjanik (88) * 23. jaanuar – Hugh Masekela, Lõuna-Aafrika Vabariigi džässtrompetist (78) * 31. jaanuar – Leonid Kadenjuk, ukraina kosmonaut (67) * 14. veebruar – Ruud Lubbers, Hollandi poliitik (78) * 18. veebruar – Idrissa Ouedraogo, Burkina Faso filmilavastaja (64) * 19. veebruar – Sergei Litvinov, Nõukogude Liidu vasaraheitja (60) * 21. veebruar – Billy Graham, USA vaimulik (99) * 24. veebruar – Sridevi, India näitleja (54) * 27. veebruar – Quini, Hispaania jalgpallur (68) * 3. märts – Roger Bannister, inglise kergejõustiklane (88) * 3. märts – David Ogden Stiers, USA näitleja (75) * 10. märts – Hubert de Givenchy, prantsuse moelooja (91) * 14. märts – Stephen Hawking, briti füüsik ja kosmoloog (76) * 22. märts – René Houseman, Argentina jalgpallur (64) * 24. märts – Lys Assia, Šveitsi laulja (94) * 1. aprill – Efraín Ríos Montt, Guatemala sõjaväelane ja poliitik (91) * 14. aprill – Hal Greer, USA korvpallur (81) * 17. aprill – Barbara Bush, USA endine esileedi (92) * 20. aprill – Avicii, Rootsi DJ ja muusikaprodutsent (28) * 2. mai – Wang Danfeng, Hiina näitleja (93) * 9. mai – Per Kirkeby, Taani skulptor (79) * 13. mai – Margot Kidder, Kanada-USA näitleja (69) * 14. mai – Tom Wolfe, USA kirjanik ja ajakirjanik (88) * 15. mai – Ray Wilson, inglise jalgpallur (83) * 19. mai – Robert Indiana, USA kunstnik (89) * 20. mai – Patricia Morison, USA näitleja (103) * 20. mai – Bill Gold, USA graafik (97) * 22. mai – Philip Roth, USA kirjanik (85) * 26. mai – Alan Bean, USA lendur ja astronaut (86) * 28. mai – Dick Quax, Uus-Meremaa kergejõustiklane (70) * 8. juuni – Maria Bueno, Brasiilia tennisist (78) * 28. juuni – Harlan Ellison, USA kirjanik (84) * 29. juuni – Irena Szewińska, Poola kergejõustiklane (72) * 29. juuni – Steve Ditko, USA koomiksikunstnik (90) * 9. juuli – Peter Carington, Briti poliitik (99) * 1. august – Mary Carlisle, USA näitleja (104) * 7. august – Stan Mikita, Kanada jäähokimängija (78) * 16. august – Atal Bihari Vajpayee, India poliitik (93) * 16. august – Aretha Franklin, USA laulja (76) * 16. august – Jelena Šušunova, Venemaa võimleja (49) * 18. august – Kofi Annan, Ghana diplomaat (80) * 25. august – John McCain, USA poliitik (81) * 26. august – Neil Simon, USA näitekirjanik ja stsenarist (91) * 6. september – Burt Reynolds, USA näitleja (82) * 12. september – Rachid Taha, Alžeeria laulja (59) * 18. september – Robert Venturi, USA arhitekt (93) * 27. september – Marty Balin, USA laulja (76) * 29. september – Otis Rush, USA bluuskitarrist- ja laulja (84) * 1. oktoober – Đỗ Mười, Vietnami poliitik (101) * 1. oktoober – Charles Aznavour, Prantsuse-Armeenia laulja (94) * 11. oktoober – Paul Andreu, prantsuse arhitekt (80) * 24. oktoober – Tony Joe White, USA muusik (75) * 30. oktoober – Jin Yong, Hiina kirjanik (94) * 3. november – Sondra Locke, USA näitleja (74) * 12. november – Stan Lee, USA koomiksikirjanik (95) * 15. november – Roy Clark, USA muusik (85) * 16. november – William Goldman, USA romaani- ja näitekirjanik ning stsenarist (87) * 20. november – Aaron Klug, Briti keemik ja biofüüsik (92) * 26. november – Stephen Hillenburg, USA animaator (57) * 30. november – George H. W. Bush, USA 41. president (94) * 13. detsember – Nancy Wilson, USA laulja (81) Viited Kategooria:21. sajand